Naked Kombat Final Round
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: La última es la vencida, sí pero para quién? Ganará Harry o Draco? última ronda de la serie Naked Kombat


**N.d A: Mil gracias a Nathy por recordarme publicarlo! ^^ a mi amada P. Twin por betearme y a mi querida amiga Alma... te extraño! *la abraza* **

**Round Three**

Cuando Draco se colocó su tanga verde el miedo le invadió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad iba a competir contra Potter en una pelea donde el ganador se follaría al perdedor?

—Vamos Draco —dijo Blaise dándole palmaditas en la espalda— Estoy seguro de que será un espectáculo inolvidable.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y salió al centro del estadio en donde Potter lo esperaba con una sonrisa siniestra. Por la mirada de Potter seguro iba a aprovecharse de Draco todo lo que pudiera y eso hizo que su miembro aún dormido diera un tirón. ¿Por qué estar nervioso? No era como si Potter lo fuera a matar o algo así. Tenía que disfrutarlo, esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida para poder manosear a Potter a su antojo sin sufrir devastadoras consecuencias. Se aseguraría de ganar, pero si perdía qué más daba, por cómo se había follado el moreno a su último rival, prometía ser algo que iba a disfrutar.

Por donde lo viera Draco salía ganando. No estaba seguro que el Auror pensara igual, pero qué importaba. El bulto entre las piernas de Potter le hacía agua a la boca y, al menos él, pensaba disfrutar de ésto. Tres rondas, se relamió los labios. Oh, Potter no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Vamos Draco, comencemos de una vez—dijo Potter acercándose al rubio y Draco tembló de placer anticipado.

Algo que no había considerado Draco —antes de aceptar y ser llevado por la cachondez— era que Potter tenía entrenamiento en combate de cuerpo contra cuerpo por ser Auror y que él mismo de eso no tenía nada. Cuando Potter fácilmente, después de darle la vuelta y sentarse sobre su espalda, le quitó su tanga verde Draco se lamentó haber aceptado el reto. Potter lo iba a humillar dada la rapidez con que lo vencía.

A la segunda ronda y ya en sus tangas plásticas Draco fue a matar. Tiró a Potter al suelo y sentándose sobre su pecho comenzó a jalar la prenda. Viendo como casi se desgarraba toda Draco sonrió con suficiencia, esa ronda era suya. Pero de repente las fuertes piernas de Potter se movieron a un lado y tiraron a Draco hacia atrás. Potter colocó sus piernas sobre los brazos de Draco aprisionándolo, sus propias piernas prisioneras bajo el cuerpo de Potter. Cuando el Auror se irguió sonriendo con malicia su cuerpo tembló, no sabía muy bien si del miedo o del deseo. Las manos del moreno le levantaron un poco las caderas y rompió con el plástico que cubría su rojo miembro. Potter inclinándose hacia él con algo de esfuerzo lamió su dura erección y Draco cerró los ojos gimiendo. La lengua del Auror se movía descontrolada sobre su pene hasta que logró meterlo en su boca y succionar. Draco por poco se corre.

Necesitaba moverse, huir de esa caliente y maravillosa boca que lo chupaba con ansias, no podía perder, no podía perder se dijo una y otra vez mientras sus caderas se movían hacia la boca de Potter. El moreno ya no lo tenía agarrado de las caderas sino más bien lo levantaba por el trasero. Abrió los ojos y la vista era demasiado para soportar. Potter chupándolo de esa manera era demasiado erótico.

Movió ambas manos hacia la planta de los pies del Auror y las rozó con las puntas de los dedos haciéndole cosquillas. Las piernas del moreno se movieron liberándolo un poco y Draco usó eso para su ventaja. Apartó las piernas de él y se arrastró hacia atrás. Gimió decepcionado cuando su movimiento había librado su erección de la magistral boca de Potter.

Potter aún sentado sobre la lona estaba algo ido, su mirada desenfocado y aprovechando la distracción se lanzó sobre el moreno tirándolo a la lona. Sentado sobre el moreno y sus piernas aprisionando musculosos brazos. Potter gimió ante la caída. Draco rápidamente le rompió el plástico al moreno dejándolos desnudos a ambos. Sonrió triunfante con el plástico en sus manos hasta que sintió la lengua de Potter recorrer su miembro.

La cabeza de Potter estaba en una posición incómoda, pero su boca buscaba el pene de Draco como si dependiera de él para respirar. El rubio cerró los ojos llevado por el placer hasta que sintió que fuertes tenazas se cerraban sobre su cuello. Abrió los ojos alarmado. Las piernas de Potter lo tenían aprisionado y lo lanzaron hacia atrás.

El impacto hizo que Draco volara por los aires y cayera fuera de la lona. En ese momento la campana sonó señalizando que el segundo round había terminado. Y por cómo iban los puntos Draco estaba perdiendo.

Draco tomó un poco de agua y se secó el sudor de todo el cuerpo. Se sentía agitado y muy pronto estaría corriéndose. Casi lo hace en la boca de Potter. ¿Cómo iba a durar el tercer round así?

—Joder me he corrido ya tres veces —dijo Blaise detrás suyo dándole una palmada en el trasero.

—Yo estoy a punto de hacerlo —dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Se puede uno correr durante el combate?

—Pues se anula la pelea y pierdes automáticamente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— además de que estarías ensuciando la lona si te corres y después andan tirándose sobre eso para seguir el combate.

—Necesito correrme o lo haré durante la pelea —dijo Draco mirando a su amigo preocupado.

La sonrisa depredadora de Blaise le dio placenteros escalofríos. Pero a los pocos segundos tuvo a su amigo chupándole hasta casi dejarlo seco. Entre las nieblas del placer pudo ver a Potter en la puerta del vestidor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cerró los ojos y se corrió.

A pesar de que no hacía más de cinco minutos se había corrido y no era ningún chiquillo de dieciséis años para ponerse erecto tan rápido, el pene de Draco dio un fuerte tirón. La tercera ronda consistía en ambos luchadores desnudos, salvo por la banda de color que identificaba quién era quién. Lo que diferenciaba este round de cualquier otro era que los contrincantes estaban cubiertos por completo de aceite.

El cuerpo de Potter tonificado, musculoso y duro brillaba de manera antinatural bajo la luz de los focos. La imagen era demasiado por sí sola y el duro miembro que se erguía orgulloso, lo tenía embobado. Quería ponerse de rodillas y gritarle a Potter que se lo follara ¡ya! Y lo haría si no fuera porque su orgullo lo tenía encadenado a la idea de que debía ganar.

Caminó con cuidado para no caer, eso sería darle ventaja al Auror. Cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron Potter lo tomó de la mano y lo tiró al suelo gruñendo. Alguien estaba siendo demasiado rudo.

Draco cayó boca abajo y sintió el peso de Potter sobre su trasero. Tomó a Draco de las manos y las jaló hacia atrás. El rubio gritó de dolor y Potter lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara la mandíbula con la lona.

El peso de Potter sobre él se perdió por un segundo y muy tarde se dio cuenta que le habían dado la vuelta. Gimió cerrando los ojos, el pene de Potter se alineaba con el suyo y el maldito ex Gryffindor comenzó a deslizarse, creando una fricción demasiado perfecta. Potter se inclinó cubriendo su cuerpo por completo con el suyo.

—Prefieres que te la chupe él —susurró Potter en su oído y Draco gimió nuevamente— ¿Acaso estas aquí por él? ¿Para excitarlo, para que te folle con locura una vez termines la pelea? Apuesto a que aquella vez te dejó estampado contra la pared cuando su pene se clavó hasta el fondo en ti.

Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Las palabras de Potter lo estaban llevando al límite, mucho más que la condenada fricción de sus miembros.

—Pues lo siento por Zabini, pero esta noche eres mío—dijo pasando su lengua por la oreja de Draco— después de que te tenga esta noche no querrás ser de nadie más. Te puedo asegurar que cada vez que escuches mi nombre o me veas te pondrás tan duro que con un sólo roce te correrás.

Draco serpenteó sus manos y tomó la erección de Potter y jaló de ella. El moreno gritó y se apartó del rubio. Draco se tiró sobre él, pero el moreno lo tomó por un brazo y le dio la vuelta teniéndolo nuevamente sobre el suelo. Tirándose sobre él aprisionó las piernas del rubio con las suyas y con una mano en la espalda del rubio posó todo su peso.

Draco no se podía mover, el aceite hacía que se resbalara, pero no lo suficiente y entre más se movía, más se rozaba el pene de Potter contra su trasero. Empujó su trasero con fuerza a ver si así se separaba del Auror, pero no logró nada.

Potter comenzó a reír al verlo recular y comenzó a darle nalgadas. Draco enfurecido por la humillación acomodó sus brazos en la lona y usando toda su fuerza corporal empujó hacia atrás apartando a Potter de él. Ambos se deslizaron hacia una esquina del impacto.

Potter comenzó a patinar por la lona aceitosa hasta el medio y Draco hizo lo mismo. El Auror se tiró sobre él, pero Draco se apartó a tiempo y trató de agarrarlo, pero el maldito se le deslizaba de las manos. Varias veces se dieron manotazos intentando agarrarse, pero los resbaladizos cuerpos no cedían.

Dando vueltas uno encima del otro, Draco quedó por un momento sentado sobre el pecho de Potter inmovilizando sus manos con una de las suyas y, con la otra, tomó su miembro y golpeó el rostro de Potter con él. El Auror gruñía intentando liberarse mientras que su rostro era golpeado por el pene de Draco. El rubio rió un poco exaltado. Finalmente tenía el control.

Potter se deslizó hacia abajo liberándose del agarre y Draco casi perdió el equilibrio. Ambos volvieron a patinar sobre la lona de rodillas tratando de agarrarse. En esas Potter jala de una pierda a Draco haciéndolo caer. Le dio la vuelta y le comenzó a dar fuertes nalgadas.

Draco gritó del dolor. Potter era un animal, no estaba teniendo ninguna consideración con su cuerpo. Trataba de escurrirse de los golpes, pero la mano agarrando fuertemente su tobillo no le dejaba ir muy lejos. Por un momento las nalgadas se detuvieron y un dedo se deslizó por su entrada. Draco jadeo de la sorpresa y pateo hacia atrás tirando a Potter de espaldas.

Potter se puso de rodillas rápidamente y trató de lanzarse sobre él al igual que Draco, aunque la lona estaba muy resbalosa al igual que sus cuerpos. Cuando Draco consiguió posicionarse sobre Potter y tenerlo aprisionado contra su cuerpo la campana sonó. Se había acabado el tiempo.

Ambos miraron hacia el marcador. Potter había ganado. Draco miró al moreno con los ojos bien abiertos. La sonrisa y mirada hambrienta del moreno hicieron a Draco gemir.

—Chúpamela —ordenó el Auror y Draco se deslizó sobre el resbaloso cuerpo hasta llegar al miembro erecto y pulsante de Potter.

Era perfecto. No tan gruesa como la de su antiguo contrincante Josh, pero sí lo suficientemente gorda como para darle esa sensación de ese miembro duro abriéndose paso en él.

Joder estaba demasiado excitado. Se tragó el miembro de Potter en un solo movimiento y gimió sabiendo que eso volvería loco a cualquiera. Potter jaló de sus cabellos fuertemente y Draco lo miró sin sacar el miembro de su boca. Todo el cuerpo del moreno estaba tenso. Seguro se corría dentro de poco, cosa que Draco no podía permitir porque quería que Potter se lo follara con ganas.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y se acomodó sobre él. Cuando Potter abrió los ojos ya Draco estaba metiéndose la punta del grueso miembro en su entrada. El moreno gimió audiblemente y sus caderas empujaron hacia Draco penetrándolo con fuerza.

Los ojos de Draco rodaron hacia atrás y corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron. Comenzó un ritmo lento, cabalgando a Potter con calma. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para aguantar mucho.

Potter se sentó tomando a Draco por las caderas, el rubio no paró de moverse, aunque la pose no hacía las cosas muy fácil.

—Te quiero… en cuatro —dijo Potter con voz ronca.

Draco se apartó de él y se acomodó en cuatro. Su cuerpo apoyado sobre las rodillas y los brazos. Potter de rodillas lo penetró, sus manos otra vez sobre la cintura de Draco lo apretaban con fuerza. El maldito Auror lo iba a dejar todo marcado y lleno de moretones.

Poco le duró el pensamiento porque el placer se apoderó de él. Era todo lo que podía sentir, pensar, querer… lo único que pasaba por su mente era ¡_Sí_! Y ¡_Más_! y estuvo casi seguro que esas palabras salían a gritos de su boca.

Potter lo penetraba con fuerza, pero cada estocada daba con maestría donde tenía que dar para dejar a Draco viendo estrellas. Cuando el moreno aceleró el ritmo Draco sintió que se moría, era demasiado. No podía soportarlo, pero a la vez no quería que se detuviera nunca.

La mano de Potter aún llena de aceite se comenzó a deslizar sobre el miembro hinchado y goteante de Draco llevándolo a la perdición. Se corrió gritando y sintiendo que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos de lo acelerado que bombeaba. A su espalda escuchó el rugido casi animal que dio Potter al correrse.

Ambos cayeron a la lona. Potter aún dentro de él. Sus corazones aún agitados y sus respiraciones incontrolables.

**O_O_O_O_O**

Pasó la última semana metido en _Naked Kombat_, luchando noche tras noche, follando hombre tras hombre.

En el palco podía ver a Blaise Zabinni sonriéndole con picardía. Y eso lo enardecía más. Una vez podía jurar haber visto una cabeza rubia entre las pierdas del "_jefe_" chupándole. Casi pierde aquella vez.

Después de un par de días de descanso decidió no volver más. No era lo mismo. Le había prometido al rubio que sería él quien no podría vivir sin su pene y ahora resultaba que era Harry quien no podía vivir sin el perfecto trasero de Malfoy.

Esperó ansioso cada noche y el rubio nunca apareció. Lo cual lo frustraba y lo llevaba a pelear, a follar, a buscar lo que fuera para no sentirse tan ansioso. Cuando llegaba al Ministerio buscaba excusas para rondar por el piso de leyes mágicas, pero ni aun así veía al rubio.

Con un nuevo inicio de semana Harry se propuso olvidarse de aquella noche. La contaría como una más del montón. Sabía que no resultaría, siempre había sido malo para engañarse, pero al menos lo intentaría, a ver por cuánto tiempo le duraba la farsa.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta y de mala gana dijo "_pase_". Un poco de distracción no le vendría mal.

—Potter—dijo aquella voz singular que hizo que su miembro saltara.

Harry miró al rubio sorprendido. Vestido siempre elegante, cabello pulcramente peinado, pero el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que algo en Malfoy era diferente. No se molestó en saludar, volvió su mirada hacia los pergaminos esparcidos por su escritorio.

Sentía que si abría la boca o miraba al rubio por más tiempo le saltaría encima y terminaría violándolo.

—Tenías razón—dijo el rubio con voz estrangulada. Harry no levantó la mirada, ya su miembro pulsaba dolorosamente dentro de su pantalón— Aún lo puedo sentir —susurró Malfoy— tú dentro de mí…

Harry se mordió la lengua y se tragó el gemido que pujaba por salir.

—Te he visto todas estas noches en el estadio—dijo sonando algo molesto, Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—Pero Zabinni… —comenzó a decir confundido.

—No estaba en el palco con Blaise, estaba con la multitud en las gradas.

Harry se puso de pie hipnotizado, el brillo en los ojos grises, casi negros del deseo eran hipnotizantes, atrayentes. No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que caminó hasta que en un parpadeo tuvo a Draco entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —dijo Harry con voz rasposa. Podía sentir el duro miembro de Draco en su muslo.

—Revancha —susurró en el oído de Harry a quien se le erizaron todos los vellos—en tu casa o en la mía, donde sea, pero te quiero para mí solo.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Harry deslizando su lengua por el cuello del rubio.

—Esta noche—gimió Draco —o mañana…

—No creo que pueda esperar tanto —rugió Harry arrastrando al rubio hasta la pared más cercana para besarlo con frenesí.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

Blaise estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta hasta que escuchó los inconfundibles gemidos de su amigo, en la oficina del Auror. Sonrió ampliamente. Eso sí que era interesante y una verdadera lástima que no pudiera presenciarlo. Tal vez, para el cumpleaños de Potter podrían llegar a un acuerdo y pelear en el _Naked Kombat_ los tres a la vez.

Hizo un hechizo silenciador antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con una malvada sonrisa hacia los elevadores. Su mente maquinando las reglas de cómo funcionaría una batalla entre tres. Al entrar al elevador vio que Ron Weasley entraba a la par que él. ¡Joder! El Auror era puro músculo. Casi se podía imaginar al pelirrojo levantándolo como si no pesara nada y arrojándolo con fuerza a la lona.

Se mordió los labios para matar el gemido que se quería escapar. Al llegar a su piso, sacó una tarjeta y se la dio al Auror.

—Deberías pasarte por aquí una noche Weasley, seguro te entretiene —dijo Blaise sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Ron viendo la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, sólo peleas de cuerpo contra cuerpo, ya sabes ese tipos de cosas que a hombres fornidos como tú le entretienen—dijo saliendo del elevador y giró su cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo por encima del hombro— Tal vez si te animas podemos luchar tú y yo.

Ron rió con ganas y meneó la cabeza.

—Te partiría en dos Zabinni, no creo que te guste perder con tanta facilidad —dijo divertido Weasley.

—Estoy contando con ello—dijo Blaise antes de que el elevador cerrara las puertas y la sonrisa casi psicótica del moreno quedara grabada en la mente del Auror.

**FIN**


End file.
